


The truth will always come into the light

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, F/M, Love, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Ianto has known Skylar since highschool. What Happens when she breaks can he save her





	The truth will always come into the light

Jack walked around the hub as he watched his team hard at work. All the sudden Skylar came running in. "You're late, Sky." Jack commented as he turned to face her. "Yeah i had a wreck. " She was shaking and she had blood running down her face. "Oh my God, OWEN!!!" he yelled for the grumpy doctor. "What could it be now? Oh, What happened!?!" "I got in a car wreck. "With what a semi truck?" "Sure..." she winced when Owen touched her busted eyebrow. "Come on." he took her down to the medical bay. "Alright your head the only thing injured?" she nodded as he placed some pain killers in her hand. She downed them as he began working on her head. "You should go home and rest. The rift is quite." Jack said as he handed her keys to her. "Ok" she whispered. Once Owen was finished, Skylar got up and left. "Jack, what is this?" Ianto held up a small necklace. "Oh it's from a small planet, truth teller, if you are thinking about a person hard enough it will put you where they are and sometimes you can here their thought." "Jack, I'm worried about Sky...There are no reported accidents." Tosh said. Jack nodded and drug everyone to the conference room. "Sit and hold hands." Everyone did as Jack slipped the necklace on. "Here we go." They looked around to realize they where in Skylar's car. She was gripping her stirring wheel to the point her knuckles where white. "Breathe, honey, you're okay." "Do you honestly believe that? I did just try to kill myself by hitting a tree." "You did what!?!" "Oh shut up. I'm still alive!" "Honey, He's gone, there was nothing you could do that night." "Damn it! that's the point, its what i do, and i couldn't save him!" "Baby, you can't save everyone." "He was my son!" "I know but hes gone." "I know." she whispered as tears rolled down her face. "I know." she stopped her car and cried as she recalled the memories. 

Flashbacks:   
"Mark, We are having a baby!" mark smiled and spun her around. "That's great" Skylar kissed him and walked with him.

few months later...

"It's a boy!" Skylar smiled as Mark laid the baby on her chest. The young boy wailed at his parents.

 

5 years later....  
"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" "He's not honey, it's just you and me now." she laid a rose down on a grave stone. "I want daddy back." "Me too buddy, me too."

1 year later...  
"Mom!!!!" "Jack, it's okay, mommy's fine, go with your uncle!!" the small six year old was terrified and ran towards her as a gun shot went off. "NO!!!" Skylar hit the ground trying to get away from the men who held her to her dying son. She finally broke threw but her brother grabbed her. "No I can save him!" "No, he's gone, Sky, hes gone." 

With that memory the flashbacks ended. Skylar sat up more and reached for her glove box. The whole team was in tears. She pulled a blade from the glove box and pushed her sleeve up. There were scares everywhere. She ran the blade down her arm and she let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and laid back in her seat as she took a deep breath and ran the blade across it again. "Jack shes hit the vein!!" Owen said starting to panic. "Let me handle it." Ianto said as he grabbed his phone and called her. "Hello?" "Sky, are you okay?" "....No, Ianto i went to far, please don't let me die alone." She let the tears fall. "You aren't going anywhere, I love you." "I know, Ianto find a young, pretty woman who isn't broke, that you don't have to go and fix up every time she takes the blade to deep." "Skylar, I want you because you are beautiful and young and you may be broke but you are perfect and i want to be the one you come to when you are to tired to hold yourself up, so you wrap that wrist up and keep pressure on it, I'm on my way." "Okay." she whispered as she wrapped her wrist and looked over at the picture in the visor of her and Ianto. She smiled and chuckled. "I found my reason to live." She grabbed a needle and thread and slowly began to sew it back together as Ianto had disconnected from the group and drove to where she was."Skylar!" he ran to her. 'I love you." She smiled as he took over sewing her arm back together. He looked up at her. "I love you too. Promise me, This won't happen again, that you will come to me like you did when we were in high school." "I promise." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Jack and the team let go of the link and waited for the happy couple to return. "The truth will always come into the light." Jack said as his team packed up to go home.


End file.
